11th September 2001
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: A Torchwood story in memory of those who died in the 9/11, I know it's late but anyway, Janto x


**I know it's a few days late but I thought I'd do something in respect for the people who died in 9/11, RIP we will never forget you xx In form of a song because it just goes with it, R&R please x**

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause' your presence still lingers here,_

_And it wont leave me alone,_

Everyone noticed the difference in the Hub. Not only was it too quiet but something was wrong with Owen and Ianto. First of all, they left the Hub together last night not saying much. The girls asked Jack if he'd done anything to upset Ianto but he was as in the dark as them. And what was Owen's excuse? They watched the two go on with daily work not once cracking a smile.

"Boys? What's wrong?" Gwen asked them. They looked at eachother before turning away and going back to work. Gwen didn't ask again. Instead she looked worriedly at Tosh and Jack who met her gaze.

The rift alarm only went off once around lunch-time and Gwen and Tosh went to catch a rogue weevil. Whilst they were gone, Jack tried to talk to Ianto.

"Ianto? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked him gently.

Ianto looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It's not important." He whispered as he left hastily.

Jack frowned at Ianto's retreating back.

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have,_

_all of me. _

At 9 o'clock the team were still working away, typing and poking at autopsies. The boys were still walking around like zombies and the atmosphere in the Hub was unbearable. Tosh look over to the medical bay where Ianto and Owen were talking. She gestured to the others silently, they all watched. They saw the boys get up and go into the boardroom.

"Time we found out what was going on." Jack whispered following them. He noticed they were watching the TV.

_You used to captivate me, _

_by your resonating light,_

_now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_your face it haunts,_

_my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice it chased away,_

_all the sanity in me,_

Jack was fixated on the screen. How could he of forgotten? Jack felt a tear roll down his face. He promised to be there for Ianto but wasn't there for him on the day it meant the most. The girls saw Jack's tears and ran to see him. They looked in on the screen of the boardroom. Tosh frantically checked her watch. 9/11. Shit.

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have,_

_all of me. _

Their attention turned to Owen and Ianto in the middle of the room. They had silent tears rolling down their faces. As soon as Jack saw Ianto's face he opened the door and ran to hug him. Ianto gratefully wrapped his arms around Jack and started crying more openly. Tosh and Gwen put their arms around Owen and he just sat there like a frozen soldier.

"It's okay, it's okay, shh." Jack was rubbing soothing circles on Ianto's back.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along,_

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have,_

_all of me. _

The team just sat in the boardroom watching the tribute to the heroes of 9/11. It was only when the news reader read out the list of the dead that they realised why Ianto and Owen were so upset.

"_**Lowri Hanip, Shirley Hessik, Anna Harper, Dina Jane, Elliot Jovan, Rhodri Jones..."**_

"Oh boys." Tosh sighed in sympathy. "Who were they?" She asked gently.

"Little sister." Owen replied, more tears slipping down his face. "She was only there on work experience."

"Big brother." Ianto said. "He worked in the cafe at the top. No chance of escape."

"I..I'm sorry." Tosh stammered.

"What for? S'not your fault." Owen murmured.

"I rushed down there. When I saw it on the news. I ran past the police and ran inside the building I...I couldn't get up to the top. There was water gushing down the stairs everyone was rushing to get out. The fire was spreading. After the first fire-ball had gone through the building everyone was scared and frightened. I...I just couldn't find Rhodri..." Ianto stammered, still in Jack's arms.

"What happened next?" Gwen asked him.

"The firemen were screaming at us to hurry up. To leave the building as they thought there was a chance it could collapse like the other tower already had. I was dragged out of the building. Next thing, Rhodri's name was on the list of the dead." Ianto told them.

"_**For everyone who died on September 11**__**th**__** 2001 we shall never forget you." **_The news reader said.

"Can we do a two minute silence?" Owen suddenly said.

"Sure." Jack told him gently.

"**Sue Cadrella, BBC News." **


End file.
